


it is hard to work in the spotlight

by Liryczna



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: Leo got distracted, Multi, and do this, but if Flick wants to be alone she should escape the house, maybe dive into her closet, or the city, otherwise? they will find her, they all don't want to interrupt her work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9800447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liryczna/pseuds/Liryczna
Summary: The first person to come after Flick is Fyr, and Leo observes with keen interest as he hovers somewhere near the door, awkwardly trying to ascertain whether he should go in or not.





	

The first person to come after Flick is Fyr, and Leo observes with keen interest as he hovers somewhere near the door, awkwardly trying to ascertain whether he should go in or not. He really should not, if the way Flick mumbles angrily under her breath is anything to go by, and somehow he realizes that on his own.

Fyr leaves when he catches Steffit looking, with a smile so genuine that his father wrinkles again, but comes back after half an hour. When this performance repeats at the same intervals, and Fyr looks progressively more worried but less likely to come in, Steffit leaves the door open with a sigh. Leo blinks and goes back to his work, but still keeps an eye out on the door. (And Flick, but he knows she would ask if she needed him.)

 

Nil's dress is really starting to come together in his hands, glowing softly with a pleasant hue, when Flick curses, loudly, as the item she was working on breaks. Moments later, when her desk is clean again and she is once again focused, as much as possible in this case, Leo sees Oswald in the corridor just as the Prince turns on his heel. Leo is sure Flick did not notice, this time and later as well.

At this point Steffit grumbles and leaves a chair, a teacup and a kettle by the door for anyone who wants to wait for her. Oswald comes back on every full hour mark, but completely ignores the offer to stay.

 

After another string of curses, first muttered, then said with a raising volume at the end, Leo finally gives up and goes to look, ignoring Albany, who had been winking at him from the door. Flick did not notice, completely engulfed in her work, but Leo knows that Steffit is at the end of his rope.

  
He pats Flick's hand awkwardly, asks if he is welcome and helps. Cyn comes when they work together, he hears her hushed question and Albany's laugh. With so many people looking over her shoulder, it is no wonder Flick finds it hard to focus. When the small elf comes to ask them questions, Leo answers more often than Flick, although she seems friendly as well, if a bit not there. But then they hear familiar voices in the corridor and another thing almost breaks.

 

He leaves to hide the dress when Nil comes into the room, and then they start talking and when he turns back, Flick's work is complete. With the doorway suspiciously empty right now, Leo is sure she does not know exactly how many people came and went. He smiles at her, and says that if she needs it, she can always count on his help.

It is not his place, after all, to say anything about others as well.


End file.
